westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:WM/Equipment House Rules
Math on Rations Pricing It costs $600/month of a Status 0 character to live or $20/day. On the road, they pay $300/5 per day to stay at an Inn and eat food there, or $60/day. Assume food is half the expense, that means that food at the Inn is about $10/meal (and isn't particularly good!) while cooking at home is about $3/meal and is better quality, to boot. Trail food should be about the same price as eating at the Inn - as it's food away from home either way. High quality trail food, like 1/2 lbs meals, should cost more. Excellent quality meals, like Elf rations, should me much more expensive: $200/meal wouldn't be unreasonable, treating them as Status 2 "on the road" meals. Of course, $200/meal is also insane pricing for something that a moderately qualified mage can make 8 times a day. Well, maybe... Essential Food has 8-9 prerequisites, that's the equivalent of a pretty talented modern-day engineer. College graduate, anyway. :I had a big section here taking apart the math, but didn't consider the changes to cost of living. Sorry! That said, 1.5 lbs per meal (or five pounds per meal of cheap food) is still absurd.--Harald387 02:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Absurd too heavy or too light? WWII gives weights in the 2.5 to 0.5 range for A-Rations and D-rations. I guess I could adjust it 0.5 for fine quality delving rations, 1.25 for normal rations, and 2.5 for the cheap food. --Mark 11:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Seems far too heavy to me, unless packaging is accounting for a LOT of that weight. 5 lbs of cooked food is enough to feed someone for a *day*, not a meal; 5 lbs of ingredients is probably enough for four meals. Consider that a (kinda cheap) sit-down pub meal might be an 8-oz. steak, a quarter-pound potato, and a cup of vegetables. I've *had* beef jerky for breakfast many times (what can I say, I eat poorly), and 250g of jerky (just over a half-pound) is certainly enough to keep me going until lunch. I'll accept that delvers have a lot more activity going on than I'll see in my typical day, but probably not 'triple the food requirement' activity.--Harald387 14:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Some of the weight would be packaging, I think. But I'm also visualizing the cheapest meals as a porridge or stew, along with some fresh fruit and some bread. Stuff with plenty of water in it, as opposed to dried jerky. ::::Again, GURPS WWII sets the weight of American A-Rations (fresh food, per their description) at 2.4 lbs per meal. That's actual historical fact for the type of thing I'm thinking about it. Rich delvers eat beef jerky and nuts on the road, with stuff weighing 0.5 lbs per meal. Backpackers and picnickers eat A-Rations that are much heavier but cheaper. ::::It's reasonable enough, and there's also a game balance issue here. Plus, I like being able to give food as loot. --Mark 15:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Reduced Cost of Fine Armor Reducing the CF of Fine Armor to +3 makes better armor more affordable. Yay! Starting delvers can wear it, experienced delvers can upgrade it, and Fine Armor can be meaningful loot. Revised Horses I like these rules, but I don't think they're appropriate for DF. Too detailed and stuff. Sadness. See The forums on horses.